


Fred's Dead

by FlockPack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name by Gred and Forge.





	Fred's Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmaShadowmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaShadowmoon/gifts), [SIXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIXX/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fred's Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368991) by Gred and Forge. 



> This occurred to me, and it is dedicated to two of my best friends, only one of which is on this site, because they helped me hone my writing skills...  
> Even if they might regret that now. :P

The day was... Empty. It often was, after all. Silence reigned through the house of the Weasleys, a miracle in itself... Or... It would have been, a year ago.

Ever since the battle, the family couldn't leave eachother's company, yet rarely a single word was said.

Harry never left Ginny's side, Ron and Hermione never leaving his.

It felt... disembodied, to be beside them for so long, and not hear arguments from any of them, no matter how welcome such a thing would be at night, to mask hearing Molly sob herself to sleep.

Arthur didn't speak of it, or anything really, simply shuffling around.

No experiments came from the twin's room.

No vomit.

No smoke.

No explosions.

Nothing.

The silence was only broken at mealtimes, where someone would attempt to start a conversation, only to be shot down.

No-one could ignore the empty seat. It would have made things easier if someone sat in it, and less crowded, but no-one could.

Percy never left his room, so an extra seat was put away, and someone took his place. He knew how to summon food from the kitchen to his room, so they left him to his grief.

"Vhy don't you and Charlie show me how to play that quidditch game? I zink I could learn fast." Fleur would ask her husband.

"Maybe later." He would respond dully, not even taking in her words.

William and Charles never touched their brooms anymore.

Very rarely, a loud crack would be heard, and everyone would look up hopefully, wishing it was Fred apparating in just to annoy them. But it was only ever Kreacher, searching for a lost toy for Harry to help calm Teddy down. Everyone else took the long way around, magic was too hard to use when in such a state. It was safer to act like muggles.

George did everything to try and distract himself, even helping Molly cook.

Once, Harry was there when he leant too close, and a spark lit his hair alight. If Fred were there, he would have tackled his twin to the ground, slapping at his head as they rolled around to put it out in the most fun way possible.

"Aguamenti" He said quietly, not even giving a smile as his head was drenched. He just went back to cooking after putting his wand away.

The only change in the routine was when Penelope visited, a couple of months after Percy stayed in his room.

Molly had welcomed her in, and called Percy down, "Perseus, Penelope's here!"

Like usual, he ignored the summons.

"He... He told me he didn't want to leave his room." Percy's girlfriend said quietly, "He sent Hermes to me, to come here. Everyone has to come down."

It didn't take long to get everyone into the same spot.

Fleur broke the silence first. "I didn't hear ze crack. How did you get here?"

"I hitchiked. Then used my broom over the water." She said.

No-one had to ask why she didn't use her broom the whole way. After all the death and destruction, most people couldn't stay on a broom without thinking about letting go of it, and falling to the ground. Mr. Weasley didn't even ask what hitchiking was.

She brought out a small unopened package from her pocket, holding it out. "Percy sent this to me a month ago, with a letter asking me to bring it here. He said he... couldn't say it in person to you all?"

Harry took it, opening it carefully to reveal a small bottle. On the side, instead of a label, it held the words _I am sorry_.

Realizing no-one else but Hermione recognized it, he only had to say one word. "Pensieve."

Penelope stayed for the night while Harry left to go buy one, and the next morning, they all put their heads into the memory one by one. Harry recovered first, having had the most experience with the horrible sensation. And together, everyone in the hive watched Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, and... and Fred fight the two enemies. They heard Percy's joke, and Fred started to laugh. The explosion of rubble happened, and they were jolted to the present.

George was the first to react, saying the first non-magic words anyone had heard since it had all ended all those months ago.

"THAT BLOODY IDIOT!" He shouted.

"GEORGE!" Molly responded.

"Don't you see? That memory, mixed with the words 'I am sorry'? He thinks it's his fault!" He snapped. "He thinks that Fred d-died because he distracted him!"

Without a word, everyone rushed upstairs, wanting to comfort the studious Weasley, and brush away his doubts.

"Alohomora!" George said, knocking the door open wide, but no-one said anything else, no-one knew how to fix this.

Percy was there, his wand in his hand.

His room was covered in ants.

At once, everyone imagined hearing Percy's voice saying the curse, seeing green light flashing.

Percy hadn't come down in months...

And no-one had checked on him until now.

Fred's Dead.

**Now Percy is too.**

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I could say I am sorry for this... But I'm not.


End file.
